Awakening: Terraforming Arrival
Introduction A couple of days after Tarbo's attack the guild was relaxing on a nice sunny day watching the crown princess research Markus' magic. "Soooo why does her royal blondeness wanna research uncle's magic?" Asked Chae Yi looking at Cyn. "Hell if I know, figured you would know" Cynteria said as she was breathing heavily from lifting 5 ton rock on her back like it was a small weight. "She wants to understand the effects Slayer Magic has on the body and how they can unleash so much power." Said Ellena sitting watching Markus destroying several targets. "Markus is kinda her unofficial bodyguard...After being saved she developed and intrest in Slayer MAgic and now is one of the archipelago Magical Researchers and Scientists." "Just what we need, another person who is obsessed with Markus" She said finishing as she absorbed the rock into her body and stood up to crack her neck and stretch out the soreness in her back. "In any case, I will leave you in charge of the girls, I need to look up that lead I had earlier about my father, see if I can find anything" She said grabbing her towel and drying herself off from the sweat as she saw that the sisters were coming in with Leo hanging on Joo Dee as she simply looked at them. "Well Cyn she'll be studying your version of our magic soon enough." Said Markus as he created a series of weapons while Miyuki studied the similarities to Molding Magic. "Hey you two." "Hi Markus..." Said Leo looking around seeing the full trained Royal Guards. "Whats with the guards?" "Princess Miyuki is studying my Slayer Magic for her new book." Said Markus. "I remember you telling me about her, so she's like your biggest fan in a sense" Cynteria said smiling as she giggled while Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek. "In any case you two, be good to mama, I will be back in a week or so, and I had best not get any news about how you two and this new rookie somehow got into major trouble" Cynteria said looking at both Joo Dee and Chae Yi as they nodded in agreement before she headed out to her room to shower and grab her gear. "Later sis..." Said Markus as the Princess finished her examination and sat down with the others. "Good luck on the job." "Bye mom!" Said Chae Yi waving to Cyn. "Right lets have a massive party!" Markus chuckled at the idea. "I think we need to focus on getting ready you two." He said patting Chae Yi on the head. "So how exactly are we going to get stronger?" She said sitting down next to Leo who took her hand. "Well you need to master your control voer your spells and Storm Drive and Chae Yi needs to iron out the kinks in her sword form." Said Markus sitting between Ellena and Miyuki. "I can help with that Uncle Markus." Said Miyuki smiling. "From studying your magic i could help Joo Dee perfect her version." "Hmmm that may work." Said Markus looking thoughtful. "Me and Tao can't be around to help joo Dee all the time and she'll want to spend time with Leo." "Um no offense, but I don't exactly think studying a book on Phoenix Slayer will help me control my own abilities" She said with a confused tone. "Only books about Phoenix Slayers and they're magic are the stories of the old ones." Said Markus leaning back in his chair. "Miyuki is the first person to write a book studying the magic and how it changes our bodies to be able to use the power.....By technicality the magic makes us human-phoenix hybrids for the duration of many of the spells." "He's right i spent alot of my life trying to figure out the changes a human body goes through when using Slayer Magic. Good thing we have two types on the island i can study." Said Miyuki smiling. "So i'm sure i can lend a hand." "Alright then, if you think it's the best choice, then I'm with you" She said nodding as she shook Miyuki's hand and smiled. "We'll start abit later...Lets have lunch and relax abit." Said Markus stretching making his shoulder and neck crack loudly. "i'm in the mood for my usual." "Hehe nothing new." Said Ellena. "But good idea, i'm starving!" The other laughed and followed the two to the dining hall for the usual lunch. Which was a massive spread of food from all over the archipelago and beyond. "We decided to try some new recipes!" Called out one of the cooks. "We managed to get our hands on some cookbooks from Fiore and the other nations to the east." "Hmm nice." Said Markus sitting down grabbing a pile of food and digging into it. Joo Dee began to smile as her stomach began to growl and she dug into the food that was placed in front of her, slightly looking similar to Markus as they ate. "Wow thats kinda creepy." Said the princess. "She seems so nice but eats like the Storm Guardian himself...." "Yeah makes ya wonder if making her a 2nd gen also gave her some of Markus' personality....." Said Ellena looking a little embarrised. "HEY! I still show some class compared to my glutton uncle" She said clearing her throat as she wiped her face with a napkin before continuing to eat her food. "Yeah!...Wait.." Said Markus trying to figure out what they said being distracted by the food. Everyone laughed at Markus confusion as they finished the meal and rested before training could begin. "Sooo where's Itachi?" Asked Miyuki. "He's busy in the north helping train militia behind the frontlines." Said Markus relaxing with his baby boy Kiba. "He should be back in a couple days with Motoko." Said Ellena smiling. "But knowing Itachi he'll get involved with the combat somehow and spend an extra day or two." "In any case, he's a tough guy, I'm sure he'll be fine" Joo Dee said getting up from her place as she streched, "Alright, well if I'm gonna get mastery over this, I should get working now" SHe said looking over to Miyuki. Markus and Tao got up as well. "Oh don't think the fact that Miyuki is helping doesn't mean your getting out of my training." Smirked Markus cracking his knuckles. "We'll work on your Storm Drive first....We need to get past this beserk state you enter everytime you activate it." "Who said I was expecting to be trained just by her" She said with a smile as Joo Dee stretched out her body while Leo watched, blushing. A pulse of magic pressure could be felt for half a second before it vanished. "Watch the eyes kid." Said Markus with a smirk. "I'm cool with ya Tao he's still having trouble trusting ya." Joo Dee giggled at her uncle's words as she shook her head, "Alright, well anyone who doesn't want to get in my way should really head out" She said taking in a deep breath and channeling her energy into her body. "Err lets go outside before we try this Joo Dee....." Said Tao gesturing to the gardens. "We don't wanna blow up our home." Joo Dee nodded as she walked outside with the others, cracking her neck as she found herself in the middle of the training ground. "Alright, here I go" She said taking in a deep breath as she started channeling her energy into her body, causing the air around her to generate electricity as well as thunderstorm clouds to form up in the sky. Markus and Tao seemed oddly relaxed despite the effect happening above them. Both shared a bottle of sake between them while waiting for Joo Dee to enter her Storm Drive. "Remind me once she can control the Drive we need to work on activation speed." Said Markus before taking a mouthful of the sake. "Yeah she's slow......Any strong enemy or smart enemy could charge in and decapitate her easy." Said Tao taking his own mouthful of the sake. "But thats why we work in teams right?" "Yep.....But a team can only do so much....Against someone like me or you it would be difficult." Said Markus before gettign an idea. "Ohhhh genius has struck!" "Ohhh sh*t....." Said Tao looking worried. Right when they said that, a large bolt of lightning struck Joo Dee as she started releasing an incredible amount of electricity, causing everything around her to become static enhanced as she felt her body starting to go wild, making her fall to her knees as she yelled out in pain. "Focus.....You need to focus the power." Said Markus looking at Joo Dee. "Use a memory, any will do. Try when you first met Cyn and Alice." Leo looked on confused at why Markus and Tao were so calm while Joo dee was in pain. He tried to go over to her but Tao appeared in front of him. "You'll only get killed runt...." Said Tao as he pushed Leo back. Joo Dee kept screaming out as she felt her body being shocked over and over again, taking it's toll on her as she tried to focus on any memory that she could think of to gain focus. Suddenly it seemed to be getting worse as she started to cough up blood. Leo attempted to force his way through, but Tao blocked him and glared, only for Leo growl at him. Joo Dee attempted one ore time as she remembered the day she was found by her mothers, making tears flow down her eyes as the energy found itself slowly calming down, but instead of a normal phoenix drive, it was revealed that her entire body appeared to look gold-like as she slowly stood up and was breathing heavily. "Hmmm intresting....Seems your Gold Lightning has been fused with your Storm Drive.....Very intresting." Said Miyuki examining Joo Dee. "Ever heard of this happening Markus?" "Nope....As far as i know Joo Dee is the first Phoenix Slayer to use something like Gold Lightning.....It maybe due to her Phoenix Slayer Magic being 2nd gen so it compensates for some aspects by using Gold Lightning." Said Markus walking over to Joo Dee with a smile. "How do you feel?" Joo Dee was breathing heavily as she found herself in a different state of mind as she looked around her, to her, everything was in an area of electric charge. "I... I feel amazing..." She said. "Hehe well lets see how well you can use this new form." Said Markus as he stepped back about 20 paces and activated his Storm Drive. "Ready?" Joo Dee took her fighting stance and nodded as she and Markus both disappeared in an instant, everyone else looked around to try and find them only to see a bolt of lightling collide, causing electrical lamps to short out. Markus kept up with Joo Dee's new speed but could easily out match her. "Good try using a spell against me." Said Markus creating soem distance between him and Joo Dee. Joo Dee jumped back, taking in a deep breath before she sent out her Storm Phoenix Shriek, only with the improved version using her Storm drive, it created a sonic vibration that caused it to enhance it's incredible striking power as it was sent right over to Markus with incredible speed. Markus blocked the attack with his wing shield and coutnered with a lightning dart which just missed Joo Dee. "Good very good." He said before standing still. "Try a series of spells i want to see how long you can last." Joo Dee nodded in response as she summoned up her wings as she jumped upward, sending down a barrage of feather daggers that were gold color as she sent out another shriek to add with the daggers. Markus smirked knowing he could absorb the lightning come at him but choose to smiply step out of the way of the barrage before swiping his hand infront of him sending a blast of wind at Joo Dee knocking her back in the air. He then launched a barrage of lightning bolts at Joo Dee. Joo Dee began spinning as she suddenly found wind gathering around her, spiraling as the lightning came around her, but instead of dealing damage it melded with the wind, creating what appeared to be a twister of sorts as she focused herself and aimed right at Markus before attempting to deal a direct blow right to him. "Hmmm intresting...I won't be able to absorb that lightning as it's my own....Hehe lets try this." Said Markus as he coated his left hand in lightnign and reached in through the centre grabbing Joo Dee and throwing her over his shoulder and pinning her to the ground. "Not bad kid....You've gotten alot better in adapting your magic and martial skills.....Work on your activation speed of your Storm Drive but other than that i'd say your training is complete." Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms Category:Storyline Category:Chapters